You Saved My Life Part III
by TheHyperWriter
Summary: Here's the last story of the trilogy that made us all like the couple Sherman and Penny.Loads of couple love of all! LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!Did you think that You saved My life Sequels were over?!Well you just got wrong!I guessed that most of you that liked my story,Tsk,Well i figured out maybe it needs more...Surprises for you guys!**

**I got myself doing this again because of my good friend "MartyJ" who never gave up on making Lovestruck stories!So thanks Marty with the inspiration!**  
****

**Now in this Part Sherman and Penny talked with 2 kinds of communication enjoy!**

You saved my Life Part III Chapter 1:The two Contacts

When Sherman was still in the hospital the Doctor spoke after the first test

Doctor:Sherman will be alright,He just should not go to school for 3 days Because his Bones are not well and needs some treatment here in the hospital

Mr. Peabody:Okay,Thank you doctor

Paul:Well Mr. Peabody,We've better go home since it's 7PM right now

Mason:Same with us

Mr. Peabody:Okay guys i'll see you tomorrow

Then the Petersons left and Saw Penny left behind talking to Sherman

Penny:So tomorrow,10AM i'll be back,Gonna miss you,Bye

Patty:Come here sweetie

Penny:Okay,Bye Sherman!

Sherman:Bye!

Then the three left to go home even when they were going home the four still were figuring what strange thing is going on

Sherman's thought:She look so Beautiful when she goes away like that

Mr. Peabody:Well Sherman i might as well also leave you here,Since i have a conference tomorrow morning at home i'll be back tomorrow noon,Oh and i'll be leaving my Laptop here so you would use it to contact me.

Sherman:Ok,Bye Dad!

Mr. Peabody:Bye,Sherman!

And the Prodigy left.A few moments later Sherman began to get Mr. Peabody's Laptop and put it on the table near his bed,He accessed his Facebook account And saw Penny's he Friended her,In just 6 seconds he recieved a message that said"Penny Peterson has accepted your request"He felt very happy but he got a message quickly after the request has been accepted

Penny's FB:Hi Sherman,I'm glad you tried to friend me

Sherman's FB:I know

Penny's FB:Anyway you wanna video call,I'm at my room no one's here with me

Sherman's FB:Ok wait

Sherman clicked on the Video chat button and there it was loading until Penny's Face Popped up on the screen

Sherman:Hi Penny

Penny:Hi Sherman so,what now

Sherman:I don't know

Penny:Well...

Sherman:Well What?

Penny:Just thinking about you and Me being all Boyfriend and Girlfriend

Sherman:What about it?

Penny:It was actually weird of us to think that 3 months ago we were enemies and Now we turned into this

Sherman:It's not weird at all Penny,After All We are quite the two main characters in the synopsis right now

Penny:What do you mean?

Sherman:I meant that right now we are the ones being cornered

Penny:Oh,Well that explains why our friends our getting suspicious around us

Sherman:Well same for me

They enjoyed every minute of chatting how they liked each other

Sherman:Well i think it's time to sleep now anyway it's 8:58PM

Penny:Okay goodnight Boyfriend

Sherman:Wait did you just call me,Boyfriend?

Penny:Of course i love you remember?

Sherman had a flashback back at the dance in the WABAC

"I love you Penny,Remember that"Sherman said"Ofcourse Sherman!"Penny said while Sherman was turning off the Auto-Pilot and typed the date in the WABAC to the the Present

Sherman got a snap of fingers by Penny and stopped remembering the flashback

Sherman:Oh...What?

Penny:I said goodnight

Sherman:Oh Goodnight,Love you

Penny:Love you too!Bye

And they ended chatting

**I hope you enjoyed this wonderful "Contacting"New Chapter of Part you for liking this**

**Gonna make another story by the Way MartyJ this was my surprise for F.O.A.1994 and You**

**~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whatz up guys!Back with another part of the "Saving" story!Why i am so excited?Summer Vacation is here for me!Plus i watched #wintersoilder**

**Any way lets get to the story**

**What happens when the two were forced to break up?**

**PS:In this chapter yes,But in this episode No**

You saved my life part III Chapter 2 The Break up Episode 1:The Day before the Breaking Problems

Sherman:Uhhh...

Penny:WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TOO ME?!WHY!

Sherman:What do you mean?

Penny:YOU FOOL!YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID!

Sherman:Wait?What did i do?

Penny:I'm sorry Sherman,I have to go now!

Sherman:Wait Penny!

Penny:Sherman!Sherman Wake up!

Sherman:AHHHHHHH!

Sherman just woke up and it was just a dream that Penny overheard near his bed waiting for him to wake up

Penny:Sherman it's just a nightmare

Sherman:What?

Penny leaned over and kissed him

Penny:Feel better now?

Sherman:Yeah,I'm okay

Penny:Good

All of the sudden Paul went to the doors and spoke

Paul:Me and Patty are just going to work,While you stay here okay Penny

Penny:Ok Dad

Then the 2 Petersons left

-Around 10:30AM(Breakfast)-

Sherman was sitting at the table eating a bowl of granola

Penny:What was your dream?

Sherman:Oh god i don't know,Its was the weirdest dream that i had for long time

Penny:Ok

Sherman's thoughts:Why was Penny like that in my nightmare?What did i do to her?

-After 30 minutes from eating the two lied down on the bed and staring at the ceiling-

Sherman:Do you really love me Penny?

Penny:Sherman,Your the only and only Boyfriend that i could follow

Sherman:Would you even break up with me?

Penny:-giggle-

Sherman:What's so funny?

Penny:I would never want it to be back to the times we hated each other

Sherman:What will happen if our friends knows the truth and told our paren-

Penny:-Puts one of her finger on Sherman's lips-You don't have to say that,It will never happen

Sherman-sigh-You know your right,how would they even no tha-

Sherman just thought for a second

Sherman:It's a school day today,Your going to be late!

Penny:I'd rather stay here and talk to you instead of some crummy school work

Sherman smiled until he thought about the dream

Sherman:Gah!

Penny was shocked

Penny:Woah!What happened?

Sherman:-sighs again-The dream that i had was me and you fighting like we broke up,And...And...

He stood up,Walked to the window,and Penny followed him

Penny:And what?

Sherman:I don't want to lose you Penny.I never want us to get separated

Penny was already blushing but felt sad for him

Penny:Sherman,I love you i don't want us to get separated

She started crying,He felt sad for Penny so he wiped her tears And kissed

Sherman's thoughts:No one can replace you,There's nothing even on earth that would want to separate us

Sherman and Penny's thoughts:I'll always love you,No matter How much pain it gets to me

Their kiss was a really friendly kiss that lasted for about 47 seconds,Knowing that they are never going to be separated even nothing at all,He gently moved out and held her cheeks

Sherman:Don't worry,Your my Best Girlfriend that i have ever had around now

Penny:For me,Your my Best Boyfriend that i have ever had around now

And the two hugged and went back to Sherman's bed and slept together,Penny just hugged Sherman while he was sleeping

**PS:it was hard for me to make more but i went with 725 words**

**Well that's the first Episode for the way the next Episode,The two will find them in the hardest case they have faced or Review me if you know what the a.k.a and clue that i will give to you~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!Back to the 2nd time its more surprising more than you think.**

**Now what happens when the day comes that they are forced to do a thing that they don't want to do?**

**One story,Here ya go!**

You saved my life part III Chapter 2 The Break up Episode 2:Share your heart

As the two were sleeping 2 boys and 2 girls there watching

4 of them:O_O

Mason:What,Just,Happened?

Lucy:Oh,GOSH,Th-Th-They kissed!

Carl:Oh my god.

Lucy:What now?

Mason:Time to tell their Parents!

Mason said as he ran off but stopped by Amy

Amy:I have a better idea

Then the four spoke

-After 2 hours of sleeping-

Penny:-Yawn-Sherman,Sherman wake up!

Sherman:-Yawn-Ok,What's the time?

Penny looked at the clock and doing her best to read it

Penny:12:14 PM

Sherman:Ok,Wait?,12PM?!

Penny:What?

Sherman:Get off my bed,My dad will be here any minute!

Penny:Ok!

Penny rushed off to the couch and sat there,At the exact moment a white dog with black glasses and a red bow tie came through the doors

Mr. Peabody:Hello Sherman,Ah even Penny's here an-

Mr. Peabody thought for a second

Mr. Peabody:You had school today!

Penny:-sigh-I cut school cause i have a message from Sherman through facebook,That i need to comfort him

Mr. Peabody:MMMMMMHHhhhmmmmm...

Penny:Ok just don't tell me parents

Mr. Peabody:Fine,your secret is safe with me

Penny:Thanks Mr. Peabody

Mr. Peabody:It's unnecessary Penny,Your our friend

Then a nurse went through the door

Nurse:Well,The first test was more successful than we thought!His bones are okay,And he can be discharged out of the hospital and attend school tomorrow

Mr. Peabody saw Sherman standing and had a happy smile same said for Penny and Sherman looking at each other

Mr. Peabody:Thank you Nurse!

Nurse:Now all we need is to call an ambulance back to the house and the paying of the bill

Mr. Peabody:Ok,Sherman i'm just going to pay the bill

Then the Nurse and Mr. Peabody left,Penny ran over to Sherman and hugged him.

Penny:Well i guess that you are gonna be alright Sherman

Sherman: :) Yeah

Penny giggled and remembered the day,All of the sudden a dark boy and a tall white girl barged into the door and the two stopped hugging

Mason:Hello Sherman

Lucy:Hello Penny

Penny and Sherman:Hi guys

Lucy:So,Penny.I saw you 2 in Sherman's bed

Mason:Hugging...

Penny and Sherman's thoughts:O_O Ohhhh,Boy

Sherman:What's so wrong about th-that,I'm a friend of hers why can't i comfort her

Lucy:Well you...kissed her

Penny:No he didn't,How could you know that kind of info

Mason laughed and pulled out his cellphone and showed them a video when Sherman was kissing Penny

Sherman:What's so wrong with kissing my own...G-Gir-Girlfriend?

Penny:Yeah!

Mason and Lucy:0o0

Lucy:Did you call Penny your G-Girlfriend?

Penny:Yeah!

Sherman[whispering]:What are you doing?

The four got startled when a white dog went to the door

Mr. Peabody:Well Sherman It's time time to go home

And everyone went back home

-Next day(school day)-

As Sherman went out of Math class he saw a poster saying"School dance,8pm Friday bring your best partner to join!"And Sherman felt happy that he has a spot to pick Penny,So he started looking for her and saw her putting books in her locker

Sherman:Hey Penny,Can i ask you something?

Penny:Okay

Sherman:Would y-you want t-to j-

Penny:Would i want to dance with you in the school dance at 8pm Friday,Done!

Sherman:o_O Wow,Thanks

Penny:No probs!

-Lunchtime-

Mason and Carl saw Sherman and Penny talking going to their own tables

Mason:Well,if it wasn't the boy with an urge to kiss his Girlfriend

Sherman:I told you,What's wrong with kissing your own crush?

Carl:Hello?Young?Kiss?Girlfriend?

Sherman:So...

[PS:Now this is the part when it sounds like Frozen,LOL!]

Carl:Your too young to have a girlfriend

Sherman:You can if its true love!

Mason:Sherman,What do you know about true love?

Sherman:More than you!You just don't want to tell how much you like Lucy!

Mason with an obvious blush appearing on his face

Mason: o_O Ok but don't tell Lucy!I beg you!

Sherman:Fine,But don't tell anybody that Me and Penny are Girlfriend and Boyfriend

Mason:Thank heavens!

Sherman:Now you have to get your tux for Friday

Mason:What do you mean?

Sherman:Wait,You didn't ask her to the school dance on Friday?!

Mason:Actually,Not yet

Sherman was getting something in his bag,Mason was curious of what he was getting Until...He saw what he got was with red petals and a green stem.

Sherman:Now why don't you give her these r-

Mason:No,I won't be giving that single rose to the girl i like

Sherman:Now or Never Mason,Now or Never

Mason:Uhhh...Give me those flowers to me and come!

Sherman:Yes!

[PS:Now it will be like High School Musical]

Then in a few moments they were in Penny's table

Sherman[whispering]:Good luck bud

Mason:O-Okay

Penny:Hi Sherman,What could i do ya for?

Sherman:Nah,It's just Mason here would wan to talk to Lucy

Penny:Ok,Lucy Mason wants to talk to you

Lucy:Ok...

Mason:Lucy,Can you join me to the School Dance

Lucy:I'm sorry i can't hear you over these people talking

Sherman:HEY!HEY!My friend her wants to talk to this girl

Sherman shouted so everyone would shut up,And so they listened,Mason gave the rose to Lucy

Mason:Lucy Miggleburg,Can you go to the School Dance with me on Friday night 8pm

Lucy whispered with Penny and Amy and thought about it and when they were done Lucy stood up and Mason was nervous

Lucy:...Ofcourse Mason!

All the students listening:Yay!

So the two boys left

Sherman:Well time to get you that tux!

**Well i hope that has been a good story,I really hated to right this kind of chapter but i had to hold on to took my 2 hours to figure the whole feel free if you want to review**

**~Bye Bye**

** -MoveyourMovieFiction**


	4. Chapter 4

**GOSH! WELCOME BACK EVERYONE TO "YOU SAVED MY LIFE PART 3"!**

**Sorry i have been not making stories lately,It was a summer blow out for me,And i was working on my other story that i didn't write for days named"My only crush,And always will be"Which is a good story you should check out! Anyway let's stop talking and get to the story**

**Now what will happen when it's the preparation of the school dance?**

**Well here ya go!**

You saved my life Part III Chapter 2:The Break up Episode 3:Preparations**  
**

As the school bell rang Sherman and Mason went out to the _Department store_ and bought their things to go,Penny and Lucy went to the _Department store _too,As the boys went to the store the talked

Sherman:Well time to go to the store and get you some clothes!

Mason:Alright-High fives Sherman-

Meanwhile...

Lucy:I can't believe the boy i liked,Asked me out to the school dance!

Penny:It's true love,I have that with Sherman too

-Department store-

Sherman:So what do you wanna buy?

Mason:-Facing Sherman- Well i do like something fla- oof!

Suddenly the two bumped and knocked down some stuff of some two little girls their age

First Girl:Hey watch out where you're going!

Second Girl:Yeah you sh-

The two boys stood up and had seen who they bumped into,It was Penny and Lucy! Sherman helped Penny get up and Mason helped Lucy get up

Sherman:Oh sorry Penny,We were not looking directly

Penny:That's Ok,We're just here to get some stuff for the school dance

Sherman:-smile- Ok,You and me both

The two had a blush on their faces until Mason and Lucy ran elsewhere but didn't see them

Sherman:Mason?Lucy?

Penny:Where did they go?

Sherman let's find them

-Mcdonalds ice scream stop in the Department Store-

Lucy:Hahahahahahaha,What happened next?

Mason:After the shark ate the boat you know what he said?

Lucy:What?

Mason:The shark spat them out and said"You taste bad"

Both:HAHAHAHAHA

Lucy:You know i really mistook you that you were not a funny person

Mason:Well i do get the gags!

The two began going back after eating some ice cream that was a treat from the Indian boy,They found them lost at a water fountain in the heart of the Mall and saw Penny and Sherman looking for them

-At the fountain-

Sherman:Mason!

Penny:Lucy!

Sherman:Where are they?

[It might look like my other fanfic"My only crush,And always will be" and also you might wanna sing"Live while we're young"]

Penny:Don't know,Hey look a 14 feet water fountain!

Sherman:Why what abo- Hey!

Sherman said as he put his bag down and Penny did the same,Penny started a water fight

Sherman:Oh you wanna water ball? There!

Sherman splashed some water,The two enjoyed splashing water,Feeling very very were already walking on water and kept having fun,Until Penny was at the center of the fountain and got splashed up by the fountain

Penny:Hahaha...Woah,Sherman,Help me!

Sherman:Ok coming!

Sherman quickly went to the control panel and saw a stop button and pushed it,Quickly the fountain stopped and Penny quickly fell

Penny's thoughts:No,I can't die,Please no

Penny:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Sherman:PENNY! oof!

Before Penny fell,Sherman successfully saved her by instead falling on the hard ground she fell on Sherman's body,Which made Sherman very uncomfortable to move,Penny was lying down at the back of Sherman's body,Sherman was facing the ground,Which also caused his glasses to brake but didn't,Penny quickly got up from Sherman and got surprised

Penny:Sherman?SHERMAN! Are you okay?

Sherman:Urgh...Where's my glasses?

Penny:Here-puts Sherman's glasses- Thanks Sherman,You really are a miracle worker just like Mr. Peabody!

The talk stopped and Penny kissed Sherman for a thank you,Mason and Lucy came out from the bushes

Mason:You really are a miracle worker

Sherman:Gah! Oh,Thanks Mason

A five second pause followed

Penny:Wait your not going to report us aren't you?!

Lucy:Us?Report? of course not,We know relationships are very dangerous,and me and my bo- I mean,Mason have that

Sherman:Wait really?

Mason:Yeah

Sherman:well ok,but-grabs his bag- I need to change to that nearby Restroom

Penny:Me too

Then Sherman went to the Male restroom and Penny went to the female restroom and changed into their casual wear,Sherman wore his White t-shirt,Runner shoes,white socks and his Black shorts,Penny wore her pink dress,black shoes,white socks and a hairband

Meanwhile...

Mason and Lucy were staring at the cresent moon at the sky,And began speaking

Mason:Lucy do you really like me as your-Gulp- Boyfriend

Lucy:Well do you really like me as your Girlfriend

Mason:Well,Yeah

Lucy:Well Then,Ok

Mason:So do-faces Lucy- you like m-

Mason faced Lucy but when he did He got a lips to lips from Lucy

Mason:Wow

Lucy:Didn't know how a kiss was like?

Mason:Well yeah until i bumped to you

Both:HAHAHAHA!

They Indian boy and the chinky eyed girl had fun but didn't know a boy and girl were watching them through the Bushes

Boy:Well,They are two of a kind

Girl:Yup

The two got out of the bushes,The surprise was that it was none other than...Carl and Amy!

Carl:Well,What a splendid couple we have here!

Mason:Carl! O_O! Buddy are you doing here

Amy:That's okay we won't tell anyone your privacy,We also have a relationship here

Sherman and Penny:WHAT!

The other two were ready and got surprised that it was Carl and Amy

Carl:Ok... This is getting weird

Amy:Woah,Woah,Woah,Woah So,ShermanXPenny,MasonXLucy and Me and Carl?

Penny:This is getting awkward so...What happened to Carl and Amy?

Carl:Well it all started 4 hours ago when it was going home time

-Flashback-

_Carl:Amy,Would you want to be my date to the dance on friday?_

_Amy:Well,I do need a partner,so i think my mom is here you wanna visit me at the mall?_

_Carl:Um..Ok!_

_Amy:Ok,Bye!_

_Carl:Bye_

-End of flashback-

Amy:So we decided to hang out and noticed we liked each other

Sherman:Ok...

They all had fun indeed,After 1 hour of enjoyent they all called their parents and went home

-Probably 5:30PM-

Mason:Well,That was a fun day having Preparations

Sherman:Yeah, didn't get you a tux!

Mason:I'll just borrow from my father,He's tailor anyways

Sherman:Ok,Well bye

The only people there was Sherman and Penny waiting for their parents

Sherman:Uh, you still remember when we were in the WABAC and i told you that we were going to watch two movies?

Penny:Yeah?

Sherman:Well...

**Well i shall start the writing of the episode,Stay tuned to this fanfiction because tomorrow...**

**There will be an end DX...**

**~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction **


	5. Chapter 5

**Whatz up fellow readers!**

**Well back to the story of You saved my life Part III,This is gonna be the goodbye chapter,Meaning to say the chapter after this chapter will be finished**

**Now this is their final date together before the school dance.**

You saved my life Part III Chapter 3:My best Memory yet

Sherman:Well i have been thinking if...We can,You know,Watch"Divergent"

Penny:But...Our pa-

Sherman:I told Mr. Peabody to tell your parents that he's going to pick us up around 7PM

Penny:Well...You want to have a date,And you do love me,And you ARE My Boyfriend,So ok!

Sherman:Yes!

Penny:But we are under 13 years old,How can we watch the movie since it's PG

Sherman:I've got the Permission to let Mr. Peabody call the Movie house

Penny:Ok!

The two started walking to the Cinemas Sherman paid for the Movie,Popcorn and Sodas,While Penny got the tickets

Ticket giver:And what Movie would you want to watch young lady?

Penny:Divergent,My friend's Dad called you to let us watch the Movie

Ticket giver:Mr. Peabody,Am i right?

Penny:Yes

Ticket giver:Ok,-Gives the 2 tickets-Here you go have fun enjoying the movie

Penny:Thank you!

Penny walks to Sherman,Waiting with the food and going to the Movie house

Sherman:Well,Lets go!

Then the two want to the Movie

-Movie house-

The two were shocked of the scenes in the Penny was scared and shivering at the same time,She laid her head down to Sherman's head and held his didn't mind her of what she was doing,He felt that his girlfriend needed were both spending happiness together,They didn't care if it was violent.

Sherman:Is the Movie,Good?

Penny:Well,Yeah

They were interrupted by a scene in the Movie

~Movie~

Tris:Can i ask you something?

Four:Sure

Tris:What's your tatoo

Four:Do you wanna see it

Tris nodded,Four turns around to let her see the back of his body,Pulls out his shirt and reveals his tatoo,It was a tatoo with all the 5 factions in was amazed by the tatoo and began touching his back

Tris:It's amazing,The do you have all of them?

Four:I only want for just one thing,I can't be.I wanna be brave,and wanna be selfless

Four turns around and faces Tris

Four:Intelligent and Honest and kind,Well i'm still working on kind

Four kisses Tris

-After the Movie around 6:36PM-

Before Sherman and Penny went down to the escalator and go to Mr. Peabody,Sherman stopped talked

Penny:C'mon Sherman!

Sherman:Penny,Can you come here please?

Penny:Ok

Penny walked over to Sherman

Sherman:Remember that scene when Four shows his tatoo?

Penny:Yeah,Why?

Sherman:Look,I also want to be Brave,Selfless,Intelligent,Honest and Kind

Penny:What do you mean?

Sherman:If anything goes wrong with our relationship,Please...Don't hate me,No matter how much times you hate me i'll always and forever like you.I want nothing to happen to our relationship,Remember everything i said about how i love you so much? Combine all of those,I will never get us separated,Ok?

Penny nodded,Sherman instantly kisses her

Penny:I'll always love you Sherman

-At the exit-

Sherman:Well my dad is here,Let's go

Penny:Kk

The two got in the red scooter and chatted

Mr. Peabody:So how was the Movie?

Both:Great!

Mr. Peabody:I'm glad you two are really happy

**Well,Short yes i already watched"Divergent"**

**This was a short chapter i'm already working on the three-chaptered and no episode fanfiction of"You saved my Life Part 4:Love is all around"**

**~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction :))))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody time for the school dance which is the massive event of this story,Sorry for the offline making of stories in the past few weeks,I've been getting more ideas for my story**

**Here you go **

You saved my life Part III Chapter 4 The School Dance Episode 1 Enjoy yourself

Everyone was being dropped off to the Dance by their Parents and they were anxious,Sherman and Mason were there before the two girls were

Sherman:Wow we almost have the same Clothes

Mason:Ya,Except for our bow ties

Mason's bow tie was light gray while Sherman was Red

-Meanwhile-

Lucy:I..I really don't know if i can trust Mason

Penny:Why can't you?

Lucy:Well,He's cute funny and my kind of type but i don't know how to trust and Sherman,Well,You have a strong relationship together anyways

Penny:Well,The way i trusted Sherman is that,He saved my life 3 times and he puts me at his number 1 thing he cares the most

A few steps later they visited Sherman and Mason talking near the curved road to the school,Sherman and Mason were in awe how beautiful they was in awe when he saw his date with a white dress and white heels,Sherman saw his date wearing a red dress and red shoes the four had in common was they all had thin white gloves

Penny:Hi guys!

Sherman:Hi Penny

Mason:Where's Amy?

Lucy:Amy went to take care of Carl since he was sick and that his Folks were away

Mason:Oh okay

Mason and Lucy turned around to see Sherman and Penny,Who were hugging

Lucy:Guys?

Sherman and Penny broke the hug

Mason:Sorry to break up the reunion but we have to get going

Sherman and Penny was in hand in hand joining Mason and Lucy to the School Gym

Mason:I'm so nervous about this

Sherman:Why the first time that you've ever danced with the girl you love?

Mason:Yeah...You're not feeling nervous aren't you?

Sherman:Hey this is my second dance with my girlfriend

Penny:Yeah,Its true

Sherman smiled and put his left arm around her neck

Mason:Oh...Gosh

Lucy:That's okay,I'm nervous to y'know

Mason smiled and also put his left arm around her neck

-At the Gym,8:12PM-

Huggy Bear:Hello Ladies and Gentlemen,Thank you for coming to the first Susan B. Anthony school dance.I'm DJ Huggy Bear But you can call me H.B.

Everyone clapped their hands and whistled

Huggy Bear:Now if you hear an alarm please report to the back of the school for a surprise first let's just Chill-ax

H.B. said as he put the song _Best song ever _by _One direction_

Sherman:Well,This is really exciting

Mason:I know right?

Lucy:I'm just going to get some punch

Mason:Ok

Lucy Left

Mason:So what now Sher-

He noticed Sherman and Penny were gone

Mason:Oh,Ok,This means i'll join Lucy then

-Meanwhile walking around the hallway,With no one around-

Sherman:Wow...Most of the Pictures hanging here are,actually memorable

Sherman was amazed since that four months ago school started for him and that the pictures there when the school year started

Penny:Yeah,Hey Sherman can i ask you something?

Sherman:Yeah what?

Penny:Will you always love me

The question froze Sherman from walking,He had a moment of clarity for faced Penny

Sherman:Penny,Not to be rude but that is a dumb question.I said back in the hospital we shall never be separated just because you,God!These are the five reasons why i love you,Number one:Your smart,Number two:Your incredible,Number three:Your Beautiful,Number four:Your kind,Number five,Well,Ofcourse your everything,As in everything i have

A tear dropped from Penny's eye,And continued watering her eyes

Penny:Do you even want to be with me forever?

Sherman:No

Penny:Huh?Do you even like me?

Sherman:No

Penny:Would you cry if I walked away?

Sherman:No

She heard enough and was hurt...She walked away with tears in her eyes

The boy grabbed her arm

Sherman:You're not pretty...you're beautiful,I don't want to be with you forever...i need to be with you forever,I don't like you...i love you,I wont cry if you walked away...i would die if you walked don't leave from my sight

Penny stopped crying

Penny:I will

In a blink of an eye,Penny noticed that she was pulled closer to Sherman and Putting her hands around his neck while he put his arms around her,She now was smiling which made him smile too,Sherman broke the silence

Sherman:I love you more than anything in the world,And one could replace you as my girlfriend

Penny:Really?

Sherman:Really

Sherman pressed his lips against hers

-After 1 minute and 16 seconds of kissing-

Mason whispering:Guys,Guys

Lucy:Argh Guys!

Sherman and Penny pulled away from their kiss

Sherman:Oh,Uh,Mmm

Lucy:Guys it has been almost 2 minutes that you were kissing

Sherman and Penny's cheeks were Blushing madly

Penny:Yeah Uh,We,Were...Uh talking

Mason:Mhmmmmmm

Sherman:Sorry,Not just regular talk.

Mason:Yeah we understand

**Done with this episode at this time one more episode and two more chapters are left to go,Chao!**

**~Bye Bye**

**-MoveyourMovieFiction ")**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys! Remember this note:The school's surprise=A surprise of death=?=Hating of my story=Surprise again=End to the story=?**

**I made question marks for no spoilers,Now without further adieu.I present to you the Prom masters**

**PS:I'm not sure how many episodes there are here**

You saved my life Part III Chapter 4 The School Dance Episode 2 Prom masters

-At the Gym,8:42PM-

Some of the kids in the school dance were dancing,Some did not,Mason and Lucy were dancing to the music that was playing _Happy _by _Pharrell Williams,_While Sherman was staring at Penny with a goofy smile as she was fixing herself at her small mirror and finished it

Penny:Sherman?Hey!Snap out of it

Penny snapped her fingers and Sherman got out of his trance

Sherman:Oh,it is just...just

Penny:Just what?

Sherman:Your just so beautiful you have literally made me face you for a long time

Penny chuckled and smiled,She stood up and spoke

Penny:You wanna dance?

Sherman:I-I really can't dance to the Genre of Neo soul oka-

Suddenly the song _Happy _changed into _Please don't leave me _by _Pink_

_Da da da da  
Da da da da_

Da da da da da,

Penny:You were saying

Sherman:I said i _can _dance to Pop-rock

Penny:Just come here!

Now at that point Sherman held her waist and held her hand while Penny was raising Sherman's hand and put her other hand on Sherman's Shoulder And the song Began

_I don't know if I can yell any louder,_  
_How many times have I kicked you out of here_  
_Or said something insulting?_

Sherman:You really like to be with me do you?

Penny:Ofcourse,I feel safe with you

_I can be so mean when I wanna be,_  
_I am capable of really anything,_  
_I can cut you into pieces,_  
_When my heart is broken._

_Da da da da da_

_Please, don't leave me [2x]_  
_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

Sherman:But why me?Not your Parents?

_Please, don't leave me_

Penny:Its just that your more,safer than i expected

_How did I become so obnoxious?_  
_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_  
_I've never been this nasty._

Sherman:How can you tell?

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_  
_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest._

Penny:Well,Your beginning to have your five requirements

_But baby I don't mean it,_  
_I mean it, I promise_

_Da da da da da_

Sherman:What do you mean?

_Please, don't leave me, oh_  
_Please, don't leave me (don't leave me)_

Penny:Remember?Back at the movie house,You said you wanna be **Brave,Honest,Intelligent,Selfless and Kind?**

Sherman's eyes widened

_I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

Sherman:Its good to see someone that remembers my words that i promised to keep

_Please, don't leave me_

Sherman:So what is the one and only reason you want to be with me?

_I forgot to say out loud_  
_How beautiful you really are to me._

Penny:Listen to the next lines of the songs

Sherman listened to it

_I can't be without._  
_You're my perfect little punching bag,_  
_And I need you._  
_I'm sorry. _

Sherman:So thats the reason?

Penny nodded

_Da da da da_

_Da da da da_

_Da da da da da_

_Please, please, don't leave me_

Sherman:Come here

Sherman leaned over to her and dislocated his arms and put it around Penny's back while Penny put her arms around his neck,And they kissed...No one was looking

_Baby, please, don't leave me (no, don't leave me)_  
_Please, don't leave me  
__(I always say) I always say how I don't need you  
__But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me (yeah)_  
_Please, don't leave me_  
_(I) I always say how I don't need you_  
_But it's always gonna come right back to this._  
_(please, please) please, don't leave me,_

Sherman and Penny Pulled away from their 30 second kiss,They smiled and hugged each other

_Baby, please, please, don't leave me._

The students were really touched by the song and clapped their hands to H.B.

Huggy Bear:Thank you,Anyway did everyone submitted their Prom king and queen papers to the box already since you stepped in here?

Everyone nodded

Huggy Bear:Ok,Good!Now count with me from 10 to 1 now!

Students:10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!

A sound has set off,It was the alarm!The alarm that the DJ was talking about Bear cut the alarm off

Huggy Bear:You know what that means! Everyone go to the back of school!

-At the back of the Susan B. Anthony Academy-

Everyone was amazed by what they saw it was a big most of their Parents were on their seats at the side of the Bear went up the stairs to the stage and spoke

Huggy Bear:Alright! This is a big surprise for all of the children here in this the children will be out Because it is time for...The Prom King and Queen! Now i will be telling who will be the 1st, and 2nd Winners

The Parents clapped their hands,But not the kids

Huggy Bear:Unfortunately there are only 2 not lets go on shall we?Now in 2nd they were a little shy to dance then they got in to lets give a hand...To **Mason Dubey and Lucy Kendrick!**

The Indian boy and Pigtail-haired girl went to the stage hand in hand and received their award and got the microphone

Lucy:Wow

Mason:Yeah Wow!Were you expecting this?

Lucy:No,I was achieving it!

Both:Hahahaha

Huggy Bear:Hey would you mind saying the 1st place winners?

Mason:Sure!

Huggy Bear gave them a piece of paper

Lucy:Wow

Mason:Yeah,I cant believe these two won!

Lucy:Ok,So these people are our best friends

Mason:Yeah and we think that they would make a good couple!

Lucy:So please have a big clap on to the winners

Mason:They are! 

**Going to be revealed after this chapter.#NiceBoyModeON,Sorry for no presence i was working on my Gta San Andreas.I know your all gonna say its dumb to play a game like that...Anyway i would like to thank everyone for the positive get my motors please please please please please keep on reviewing,following and favouriting!**

**~Bye Bye **

**-MoveyourMovieFiction**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whazzup people!  
MoveYourMovieFiction here and i am bringing you another 'SAVED' story  
**

**All of you already knew what happened back at the first story by FanOfAnimation1994  
Well...  
There is going to be a reference here**

**And also;  
Tragedy will strike here  
But still!  
****No tragedy for my stories!**

**ENJOY!**

You saved my life Part III Chapter 5 Massive Impact

Mason and Lucy:**SHERMAN PEABODY AND PENNY PETERSON!**

Sherman and Penny were shocked  
They Won  
They didn't know that so many students voted for them!

They walked out hand-in-hand  
Smiling

Meanwhile at the crowd of parents

?:Hey Peabody!

Mr. Peabody turned around to see who it was;  
It was Penny's parents  
Paul and Patty

Mr. Peabody:Hey!

Patty:Didn't expect that our daughter would be 1st place Prom queen

She smiled

Mr. Peabody:I didn't expect my son to be 1st place Prom king

Paul:Well i didn't expect they liked each other

The two looked at the Neck tied man

Paul:...Whaaat?

Back to the stage

Sherman and Penny walked onto the stage  
For Penny she was given a sash and a crown  
For Sherman he was given a medal and a crown  
After receiving their awards they spoke through the microphone

Penny:Wow

Sherman:I never expected this to happen

Penny:Yeah! There were a big amount of students that voted for us!

Sherman:Anyway,Thanks guys for voting us to be in first place

Penny:I didn't even know that we were the...How can i put this

Sherman:CUTEST couple in the school?

Sherman finished her sentence  
Penny turned her cheeks into a tomato color so fast

Penny:You can say...

Penny said still blushing

Huggy Bear:Oh really?Then why don't **I **take a **Picture **of you **KISSING **and put it in the **School Hallway**?

The couple blushed madly

Sherman and Penny:Say what now?

Huggy Bear:Alright!Everybody!

The DJ calls out the students and the parents

Huggy Bear:Who,Wants...To not let this couple _kiss? _Raise your hand

In a quick second  
4 parents and 0 students raised their hands

Meanwhile at the 3 parents

Mr. Peabody:Wait is he serious?

Mr. Peabody with his tail wagging

Patty:Why you don't want?

Mr. Peabody:Uhhhh...

Paul:Hey look,Your tail is wagging...Meaning to say you want to!

Mr. Peabody:What?Me?Nah...

Mr. Peabody lied

Paul and Patty:Okaaay

Back to to stage

Sherman looked at Mr. Peabody  
Mr. Peabody looked at Sherman

Sherman tried to do a sign language  
But Mr. Peabody shrugged to it

Huggy Bear:Alright! Now who wants them to _Kiss?_ Raise your hand

Suddenly,A big majority of students and parents raised their hands like a wave

Mr. Peabody:Ohhh boy...

Sherman looked at his Dad  
He was shocked  
His Dad's paw was been raised!

Sherman's thoughts:Ohhh...Boy,Why did you do that Mr. Peabody

Penny looked at her parents  
She was also shocked  
Their hands has been raised

24 parents and 28 students raised their hand

Huggy Bear:Alright! Looks like majority wins! They will kiss!

Sherman and Penny gulped

Huggy Bear:You two ready

The two of them nodded for a no

The Dj snapped his fingers

Huggy Bear:Oh yeah right!

H.B. went to the amplifier

Suddenly,_A thousand years _by _Christina Perri _played

H.B. readied the camera

Huggy Bear:Ok,C'mon kiss!

The two got closer

Sherman:Are you ready?

**(Start playing _A thousand Years_ Chorus By _Christina Perri)_**

_I have died every day waiting for you_

Penny:Yeah...

_Darling,Don't be afraid i have loved you_

Sherman:Well...  
_  
For a thousand years_

Penny:What?

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Sherman:Rock,Papers,Scissors for who will lean in first

_And all along I believed I would find you_

Penny:Grrr..

_Time has brought your heart to me_

Sherman:Just Joking..

Sherman smiled and put his arms around her  
While she put his arms around him  
And kissed with both of their eyes closed  
The camera clicked at the kiss

Some Parents said "Awww" some clapped and whistled

_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

They ended their kiss with a smile to everyone  
Not letting go of their hands

Huggy Bear:Alright! I hope you enjoyed that kissed which will be a memory at the school hallway!

The two blushed as hard as their souls wished

Meanwhile...

Paul:See? Thats was not hard to look wasn't it

Mr. Peabody was in trance and awe of what happened

Paul snapped at him  
And it snapped him out

Mr. Peabody:Well...At least they like each other

Mr. Peabody smiled at his boy

-10:12PM-

The School dance was over...  
Half of the students stayed and talked with their classmates  
But not for Sherman and Penny

Sherman and Penny watched the view at the balcony of the school  
Which is located at the Back,and 3rd floor of the school

Sherman:You know,I am very glad that we are a couple now

Penny:Yeah

With a happy grin on her face

Sherman:I can't believe that we would never end up like this

Penny:And that no one is bothering our relationship

Sherman:And that we are never letting our relationship go

Both of them smiled  
Sherman's smile frowned;  
When he saw a man at the trees  
He was holding an Minigun

**PS:If you don't know what a Minigun is,It is a gun that shoots bullets at the highest speed**

Sherman:PENNY GET DOWN!

Sherman ducks both of their heads

Man:This is for my Brother!

He fires the gun shooting up to the building  
And every student ran outside quickly as possible

Sherman:Penny run for it!

Both of them ran down the stairs  
When they got down there was a surprise  
The Man was there

Man:Now here's the guy i am looking for!

Sherman:Who Me?Why?

Man:YOU SENT MY BROTHER TO PRISON!

Sherman:Who would i-

He thought for a second  
Penny staring at what he is going to say

Sherman:Is it the one at the car accident?

Man:Yeah! Now i can get the chance to kill you!

Sherman:Look Put the gun down,I can make this an understanding

Sherman said calmly

Man:...I'm giving you two minutes! Don't waste my time

Sherman:Ok...When me and my friend were going home that day-Points at Penny-The car with your brother in it,Ran down the asphalt and was about to hit her and i pushed her out of the way.I was the one who got hit and then i was struck,Your brother used the brakes and got arrested

The Man puts down the gun until he heard other voices from people around the room

FBI AGENT:FBI,You are the gun down,Put your hands at the back and lie down on your Segan!

The Agent points the gun at him and stands beside the two kids  
With other Agents stand beside them

Segan:Shut up,I need to have revenge!

FBI AGENT:Revenge can wait later in the insane asylum you 3-star wanted criminal

Segan:NO!

The agent shot a bullet at him,But he wore a Bullet-proof vest  
He started pointing his gun at Sherman and fires 2 bullets  
But,The agent quickly shot the right side of the minigun  
So it went to the left side...

There was a 2 shouts  
One was softer,One was louder.  
Not from the cops

Sherman looked at his right side and saw Penny  
But she wasn't keeping still anymore  
She covered the place where she was shot and fell

**(START PLAYING A SLOW MOTION PLAY,BUT NOT WITH THE SOUND WITH A DEEP A SOUND AFFECT OF CHOIRS SINGING)**

Sherman:Penny!

All the agents fired at Segan  
He was dead  
Sherman started crying

Sherman:No please! No! Please! God no! Please God this cannot happen!

FBI AGENT:The girl has been shot! Bring the ambulance! Now!

The agent spoke through his walkie-talkie

Sherman walked outside  
Going to the Petersons and the Dog who were talking to an officer  
Carrying Penny in his arms

The Petersons and the Beagle saw Sherman  
His arms carrying Penny  
The Parents gasped in horror as ran to their child

Mr. Peabody:Oh dear!

Sherman passed Penny to her mother's arms  
Tears flowing down from their eyes

**Oh boy..  
****People will be crying here**

**I can't believe two of my stories  
Are in a middle of the tragedy moment!**

**Because after 1 hour watching the movie  
We see a tragedy**

**So,Yeah**

**This is the tragedy for this story**

**Oh and to all who likes  
iCarly**

**Our Lovestruck creator:WinterKam(MartyJ was his former Pen name)  
Made a fanfiction about it**

** So read it**

**Please review,follow,and favorit-ing**

**Coming up!  
What will happen to the couple?**

**Life or death?Find out in the next chapter!**

**~Chao**

**-MoveYourMovieFiction**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright!****Hope your ready for tears**

**Because this will let them off!  
Same with tissue**

**Because this is the last chapter  
Of the trilogy**

**This will be a happy and sad thing  
For all of us  
**

**But stay tuned for the...  
B-L-O-O-P-E-R-S!**

**Look in sight that there will be a one-shot of bloopers**

**But let's ROLL THE FICTION!**

**PS:THIS IS A SONGFIC**

You saved my life Part III Everywhere...Is not an end

**(START PLAYING "SAY SOMETHING" BY A GREAT BIG WORLD)  
**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

The ambulance paramedics got the laid the girl down on it

**I'll be the one, if you want me to**

Sherman was watching felt his leaking fell.

** Anywhere, I would've followed you**

Mr. Peabody went to him he called a medic and the medic put him aside with Penny

** Say something, I'm giving up on you**

They arrived at the 3 parents was in the got off

**And I am feeling so small  
**

The Nurses got the defibrillator and said:Three,Two,One CLEAR!

**It was over my head**

Nurse:QUICKLY THE TWO ARE FLAT LINING!

**I know nothing at all**

Nurse:Three,Two,One CLEAR!

**And I will stumble and fall**

Nurse:MAKE IT FASTER

** I'm still learning to love**

Nurse:Three,Two,One CLEAR

** Just starting to crawl  
**

Left Monitor:Beeeeeeeeep

Right Monitor:Beeeeeeep

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

It was done.  
They died

** I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
**  
The Left monitor showed the Auburn haired boy's health  
The Right one was for Blonde haired girl's health

** Anywhere, I would've followed you**

The Parents were outside.  
They cried a lot of what just happened

** Say something, I'm giving up on you**

It was time for the funeral

**And I will swallow my pride**

Sherman's coffin was under Penny's

** You're the one that I love**

It was a very long funeral

** And I'm saying goodbye**

There were a lot of people saying their farewells to the children

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**  
** And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**  
** And anywhere, I would have followed you**  
** Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you**

Meanwhile in heaven...

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

The two were playing around a grassy land.  
They were playing tag

Sherman hid away from her  
While she was looking for him

He went to her back and wrapped his arms around her

Sherman:Tag,Your it

Penny:Hahaha!

Penny stopped laughing as Sherman turned her around  
To let him face her

Sherman kissed Penny.  
It never mattered to Sherman if he was dead

The only thing that Sherman mattered...  
Was if Penny was with her everyday...

**Say something...**

"Everything is okay in the end, if it's not ok, then it's not the end."

**-John Lennon**

**I hoped you liked this fanfiction trilogy.  
It was a very very romantic one**

**But you will have to thank  
FanOfAnimation1994  
For his story**

**He wrote one thrilling fic  
That inspired me**

**Thank you all for reading this...  
Please review,follow,and favorite**

**And stay tuned for the one-shot of bloopers!**

**Thanks guys!**

**-Credits-  
**

**You saved my life Part II Publish date:  
March 20, 2014  
You saved my life Part II Last chapter Publish date:  
March 24, 2014**

**You saved my life Part III Publish date:  
March 26, 2014  
You saved my Life Part III Publish date  
June 21,2014**

**SOUNDTRACK:**

**Somethin' bout love - David Archuleta  
Please don't leave me - P!NK  
Happy - Pharrell Williams  
Say Something - A Great Big World Ft. Christina Aguilera **

**Based on a Fanfiction of F.O.A.1994 "You saved my life"**

**All rights reserved to:  
20th Century and DreamWorks Animation  
FanOfAnimation1994  
MoveYourMovieFiction**

**-The End-**


End file.
